Un trozo de pastel y una taza de café
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Un año más de vida, es un año más para honrar y agradecer a la persona que da todo para que seas feliz. Un pequeño homenaje por el día de Goten (10/05) y también el día de las madres.


Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

§

 **Un trozo de pastel y una taza de café**

La oscuridad aun reinaba en su habitación, cuando abrió los ojos. Después de un rato sin poder conciliar el sueño, que injustamente y sin razón se le había sido arrebatado, decidió salir de la comodidad de su cama y esperar el amanecer desde las montañas del imponente Paoz.

Se abrigó, se calzó sus zapatillas favoritas y desde la ventana emprendió el vuelo rumbo hacia las montañas bajo las estrellas que adornaban el cielo aquella noche. Recordó con nostalgia cuando junto a su hermano mayor solían sobrevolar las montañas en la nube voladora y observar el alba. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esos recuerdos infantiles.

Pero hoy, Gohan tenía su propia familia y él, era un adolescente de dieciocho años cumplidos hace sólo un par de horas. Hoy era su cumpleaños.

Se acomodó en la copa de un árbol, cuando el cielo ya empezaba a aclarar; alcanzando ver las últimas estrellas desaparecer. Podía sentir como el aire puro llenaba sus pulmones, se sentía renovado, purificado, como cada vez que cumplía años.

No podía recordar una celebración de su nacimiento, sin el primer saludo de Gohan al despertar, el cariñoso abrazo de abuelo Ox Satán, los regalos increíbles por parte de Trunks y Bulma, y por supuesto, la deliciosa comida y los besos y abrazos que su madre le dedicaba cada año.

No sabía porque, pero aun con la certeza de que su progenitora era una increíble cocinera, su comida tenía mejor sabor cuando la disfrutaba en su día. Era como si algún tipo de magia sacada de un libro de cuentos de hadas, hubiese caído sobre todas sus preparaciones.

Y aunque su infancia siempre estuvo marcada con la ausencia de su padre. Cuando este regresó a la vida y por fin estuvo a su lado, muchas cosas siguieron igual. Su padre era muy despistado para recordar aquellas fechas importantes y aunque eso molestaba enormemente a su madre (y siempre se las andaba recordando), a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a no esperar más de su papá. Lo amaba y admiraba en demasía, era un héroe, un ser de gran corazón. Pero a veces, sentía que no era un padre como el común. Si hasta Vegeta, con todo los defectos que pudiera tener, parecía desarrollar mejor esa faceta, antes sus ojos.

Sintió su estómago rugir, era el aviso de que ya era el momento de alimentarse. No tenía idea de cuánto rato estuvo ahí, sentado observando el sol aparecer entre las montañas, recordando su tierna infancia, reflexionando sobre su padre; pero para ese entonces ya había amanecido.

Decidió que ya era el momento de regresar a casa, se daría una ducha y desayunaría con su familia, como de costumbre en estas fechas importantes.

§

Cuando ya estaba llegando a su casa, sólo pudo percibir el ki de su madre en su interior. El de su padre parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia, seguramente entrenando en algún lugar. Ingresó por la puerta principal y se dirigió a la cocina, donde su madre, perfectamente arreglada preparaba el desayuno con esmero. Sin decir algo para llamar su atención, ella giró hacia la puerta, donde él se había asomado.

-¡Goten, por fin llegaste! –Exclamó, dejó todo lo que estaba preparando y corrió a encontrarse con su hijo menor, abrazándolo y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla – ¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! Mi pequeño ya es todo un joven adulto.

-Gracias, mamá – Goten devolvió el abrazo, un poco avergonzado. Milk sonrió ante su comportamiento tan de adolescente y retomó su faena culinaria – Fui a tu habitación a despertarte, pero no estabas. Tu padre me dijo que andabas cerca de las montañas.

-Sí. Me desperté temprano y salí a tomar un poco de aire. – Contestó él con aire despreocupado, acercándose a donde estaba su madre, cortando verdura. – Papá no está en casa ¿A dónde fue?

Milk al escuchar la mención de su marido, frunció el ceño y empezó a picar la verdura con más fuerza, salpicando por todos lados - ¿Dónde más? Entrenando con ese muchacho de la aldea. Le dije que era el cumpleaños de su hijo, que tenía que estar aquí, acompañándote en tu día. Llegará a la hora de almuerzo, me lo prometió ¡Más le vale!

Goten no respondió. Luego de sacudir su ropa llena de restos de zanahoria finamente picada, observó a su madre con determinación: No veía rabia en su mirada, tampoco enojo. Veía decepción.

Entonces entendió por fin.

Entendió que todos estos años, dentro del dolor de ser una familia incompleta, con su padre ausente; su madre luchó para que fuera feliz, para que disfrutara sus cumpleaños como un niño normal, para que nada le faltara, para que tuviera hermosos recuerdos de su infancia.

Para hacer su día, el día perfecto.

-Así que quizás almorcemos más tarde – Agregó con una sonrisa triste. Una sonrisa que mostraba su verdadero sentir, pensó Goten. – Gohan y su familia también llegarán tarde. Pero no te preocupes preparé un pastel de chocolate, tu favorito.

Goten no respondió, se acercó a su progenitora y con cariño tomó sus manos. La mujer lo miró extrañada.

-No importa, mamá – Dijo con una sonrisa amplia, sus ojos brillaron. – No importa que no esté papá o que Gohan y los demás lleguen más tarde. Eres tú la que siempre ha hecho de este día, mi día especial _._ Y este también es un día especial para ti, es un día de los dos.

-Goten… - Conmovida por las palabras de su hijo, lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras sus lágrimas caían, empapando chaqueta del muchacho. – Te amo, hijo mío.

-Yo también te amo, mamá – Le respondió su hijo emocionado, correspondiendo su abrazo.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que Milk se separó de él. Se secó las lágrimas con un paño y sin dejar de sonreír, una idea se cruzó por su mente.

-¿Y si comemos pastel? – Propuso, sacando del horno un delicioso y gran pastel bañado en chocolate, que había preparado la noche anterior para él y su familia. ¿Qué más daba si no estaban los demás? Como bien había dicho Goten: Este era un día de los dos.

-¡Me encantaría! – El estómago del muchacho rugió con furia - ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

La mujer sonrió al ver que la inocencia y nobleza de su hijo, con el pasar de los años aún permanecían en él. Como madre, se sentía tranquila y feliz de que su hijo hubiese crecido feliz y sea el joven que era hoy día.

Que a pesar de que a veces, ella misma se consideraba demasiado exigente y estricta en la crianza de sus hijos, siempre lo había hecho por amor y por buscar lo mejor para ellos.

Y así, sin más que la compañía de los dos, junto a un trozo de pastel (más de uno en caso del joven Goten) y una taza de café, madre e hijo disfrutaron de una celebración particular: El día en que él llegó al mundo y el día en que ella se volvió a convertir en madre.

§

El 10 de mayo, es el día de Goten y también el día de las madres.

Sé que me pasé de la fecha, pero de todas formas quise homenajear a uno de los personajes que más quiero y que mejor que con un momento madre/hijo :')

Gracias por leer!


End file.
